


Aadi Taalam

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: AmarSena. Spooky corridors. Madness.





	Aadi Taalam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



“Is THIS your idea of a Gurudakshina for that triple-arrow technique?” Amarendra shrieks in horror.

“Well, why not? But I won’t call it a Gurudakshina, because a Guru isn’t exactly supposed to behave with a Shishya the way you do,” smirks Devasena. “Anyway, time to reverse the teacher-student roles. Let’s start.”

 

 

                                                                                    ****************

“Where’s the horseface, Amma? He is never late for dinner!” Bhalla growls.

Baahu is indeed absent, and Devasena, who is even more punctual than Baahu, is missing as well.

Unlike most royal families, dinners at the palace of Mahishmati are a group activity as ensured by Sivagami. And Baahu hasn’t ever been late for dinner, even if his kid edition has often missed family lunches as he was perpetually sneaking off to his Nithya Akka’s house for a quick bite.

Sivagami wonders what the duo is up to, and, after a lot of fidgeting, summons her personal attendant.

“Shruthi!”

“Command me, Your Highness.”

“Can you just call Baahu and Deva? We are getting late for dinner... it’s the second Prahara of the night already.”

 

 

                                                                                 ****************

“Ghost! GHOST!”

THUD!

“Shruthi! Are you okay?” Sivagami joins the onlookers in sprinkling water over the presently unconscious Shruthi.

“Ghost,” comes a faint whisper. “The sound of anklets in the dark corridor...”

“What nonsense! Sujatha, send a message to the royal physician while I check out the so-called ghosts.”

 

 

                                                                                ****************

Shruthi hasn’t been lying about the anklets, after all, but the sight that awaits Sivagami’s observant eyes surpasses ALL her expectations.

Two silhouettes, evidently those of none other than Amarendra and Devasena, are busy practising the Thattadavu in one of the dark, deserted corridors of the palace just behind their bedroom.

“Let me check... do it alone, now,” comes the commanding voice of Devasena. “Thaiyya thai, thaiyya thai... you need to maintain the Aramandi posture... bend the knees more... yes that’s better, thaiyya thai...”

Sivagami hides behind a pillar, a playful smile lurking on her lips.

Not every Queen Mother has the privilege of witnessing the rare sight of her son receiving dance lessons from his beloved wife.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This crackfic was written as a part of @avani's awesome '21 days of Baahubali' prompt series in response to the prompt 'Day 17: Celebrating Amarendra/Devasena' :)
> 
> Nithya is what I call the villager present in EVERY scene. :P
> 
> Adavus are basic Bharatanatyam steps, and Thattadavu, set to the beat Thaiyya thai, is the first and most basic of them all, involving striking the floor with the soles of your feet while you maintain the Aramandi (half-sitting) posture. As per my crazy headcanons, Deva makes Baahu practise the Thattadavu for one hour... she is a perfectionist, no surprises there.
> 
> Also, 1 Prahara=3 hours. :)


End file.
